


Thunder Storm

by AspenThePlant



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ADHD Reki, Autistic Langa, No beta we die like cherry did in ep 9, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenThePlant/pseuds/AspenThePlant
Summary: Reki is scared of thunder and Langa is there to comfort him
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to portray autism in the best way could. If you feel offended by this or that I downplayed it I'm sorry. I did my research and tried to portray Langa as normally as I could while still leaving the autism factor.

Reki was sitting on the end of Langa’s bed, rambling about something to do with skateboards. Langa tho wasn’t paying any attention. He was busy thinking about how he had finally found a new special interest after quitting snowboarding over 2 years ago, thanks to this extremely cute boy. Langa was in love with Reki, and he knew it. He had asked his mom for advice on what to do about Reki avoiding him. And well, she had thought he was talking about a girl. So he was pretty sure that his mom knew he wasn’t only into girls. What she didn’t realize was that Langa wasn’t into girls at all; he was just into guys. He had only had a few crushes in his life, but Reki was definitely the hottest of them all. Sure Jacob, Lukas, and Marco were all cute, but they had nothing on Reki. And besides, they were all in Canada, and Reki was here in Japan with him. After a few more moments of marveling over Reki, Reki abruptly stopped talking, his muscles tensed up, and Reki’s hands shot up to cover his ears. Langa didn’t understand what had just happened. So when Reki begins to untense, Langa takes this opportunity to ask.

“Hey, Reki, what happened?” Reki hesitates then says

“I’m scared of thunder” Langa almost laughs. Reki was so cool and talented, and yet he was scared of thunder. Then Reki look at him and says 

“What’s wrong?” 

“How could you tell!” Langa asks, startled by Reki’s comment. He pauses then says

“It’s just we have been friends for months, now, and I guess I feel bad I never noticed before.” Before Reki can respond, thunder strikes again, and Reki does the same thing as before. He tenses up, and his hands shoot to cover her ears. Langa sits there watching Reki shudder. As Reki begins to untense, he says

“It’s not your fault I do everything I can to hide it. I guess I should have told you since you’re bad with social cues” Langa knew Reki wasn’t trying to be mean. It was just every time Reki brought up the fact that Langa was inept at understanding social cues, it made him wish he was normal. Langa’s thoughts were cut off by thunder striking again. Reki did the same thing as before, but this time, he shouts. Langa suddenly had a burst of confidence and moves closer to Reki. He then asks Reki.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Yeah,” Reki mumbles. So Langa scoots over right next to Reki and wraps his right arm over the smaller boy. This time Reki, when reki relaxed he says

“Langa, I know your mom taught you to ask that before touching others. But come on, we are best friends. Of course, you can touch me.” Langa flinched at the words best friend. Reki turned his head to look at Langa and said,  
“Looks like someone else afraid of something now. Come on, what is it?” Langa wished he could tell him could tell Reki the truth. He wished he could tell him that he was madly in love with him, that he wished they could be more than best friends, but Langa knew deep down that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

“Nothing, just a chill,” Langa lied. Then thunder struck again this time, Reki buried his face in Langa’s chest. This went on for a good 20 minutes Reki and Langa talked, and Reki would bury his face in Langa’s chest. They talked about school and S at one point, the conversation drifted to Cherry and Joe and the fact that they definitely had something going on between them. Then after a while, the thunder got further and further away, and then it was over.


End file.
